kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiyori Asahina
Kenjirou Tateyama (Brother-in-law) Ayano Tateyama (Niece)}} Hiyori Asahina (朝比奈 日和 Asahina Hiyori) / Hiyori (ヒヨリ) is a friend of Hibiya and Konoha, as well as the younger sister of Ayakaカゲロウデイズ III -the children reason-. She was involved in an accident with Hibiya on August 15th and died, which sent them into a time loop in the Kagerou Daze. She becomes the 10th member of the Mekakushi Dan.Kagerou Daze VIII -summer time reload- Appearance : Hiyori is a young girl with long black hair, which is tied as two ponytails laying on her shoulders and messy bangs. She has dark brown eyes. She is usually shown wearing a black T-shirt with a pink strapped dress and black shorts. On her feet she wears brown sandals with pink straps.Children Record : In Mekakucity Actors she alternatively appears wearing a casual attire, consisting of a pink short-sleeved sweater and a white shirt with a grey polka dot pattern, combined with a yellow skirt. Her legs are covered by black socks that reach high onto her thighs. She also wears pink slippers.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 04 : In Wannyanpoo's fanmade PV, she is seen with short black hair and a white shirt with a black strapped dress on top. She also has a bracelet and wears black sandals.Kagerou Days : In Kagerou Daze -in a day's-, Hiyori wears a pink blouse with a black collar, a white skirt with a silver rim that is held up by two straps, featuring black tights beneath, and dark sandals. She carries a white-and-red purse. Personality : Hiyori is a young girl who admires the big city. She is incredibly active and stubborn, and was the person who dragged Hibiya to the city with her. She is popular among her classmates, but not interested in romantic things, and even Hibiya is only considered a "convenient classmate who listens to what she says." : She seems to be a messy and careless girl, as she would leave trash all over her brother-in-law's house. She has a sharp tongue and does not hold back to show a mean and insulting attitude towards Hibiya, often ordering him to do various errands for her. Though, she truly cares for him and considers him her only true friend. Despite her pessimistic behavior she has a weak spot for cute and girly things. When being with people she admires however, such as Momo and Konoha, she tends to show the sweet and excited side of herself, which can turn out a bit too protective.19. Kagerou Daze II : She shows concern for others, choosing to seek out and investigate Kido's corpse, when her power shows her visions of it48. RED. This, combined with her happy and carefree nature while talking to Momo, Shintaro, and Konoha, suggests that she is actually a sweet and thoughtful girl when interacting with people she likes. Eye Ability *'Clearing Eyes' (目が冴える Me ga Saeru) (Mekakucity Actors) *'Focusing Eyes' (目を凝らす Me wo Korasu) (Manga Route): Hiyori's ability allows her to perceive objects, locations, and people that are far away from an aerial view. Songs Main: *Kagerou Daze *My Funny Weekendhttps://twitter.com/kugamiryou/status/1063824031810445314 Minor: *Children Record *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Otsukimi Recital *Outer Science Trivia *Her favorite animals are cats. *Her Japanese name origin means "weather".Nihongmaster.com *Because of the original Kagerou Daze video not featuring Hiyori's design, Wannyanpoo made her own personal design for her. However, this design was not official, causing confusion for the fans once she was featured in several songs with her official design. *She is a big fan of Momo Kisaragi. *She has a huge crush on Konoha; likewise, Hibiya is in love with her.Kagerou Daze -in a day's- Quotes *"My sister ran away from home. She probably didn't even know that I was born. The first time I saw her was when she was in a coffin." - Hiyori to Hibiya (Kagerou Daze III -the children reason-) *''"Key-rings and stuff like that aren't my thing. Well, even if they were, I'd never buy a dinosaur one."'' - Hiyori to Hibiya (Act 04: Kagerou Daze) *''"Don't be stupid! Somebody that cool couldn't possibly die! Unlike a pipsqueak like you!"'' - Hiyori to Hibiya when he suggests that Konoha could have died. ( Act 04: Kagerou Daze) References }} Category:Ability Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mekakushi Dan Category:Secondary Character